


Revelations

by Mitsuky



Series: Bunnies-box [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eternal!Darcy Lewis, Gen, Open Ending, mentions of Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Darcy's family is not everything is painted out to be, not even close.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark
Series: Bunnies-box [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863139
Kudos: 24





	Revelations

> _Emergency meeting, at home, in a week. Be ready for guests if you arrive early._
> 
> _Sorry, babygirl, we’ll have to put forward the date of your big reveal._
> 
> _Jr is also out, trying to find mom, so don’t expect to get messages from him until he’s back in a week or so._

Darcy Lewis looks down at her phone and grimaces in worry for whatever the big news is and already disliking the idea of coming out to the world. They’ve been postponing it ever since she decided to go to university and try a go for a ‘normal’ life for a little longer. Or as normal as it could get for her anyway.

After Thor crash-landed on them during one of Jane’s usual stars-gazing and data-taking evenings, things only turned more and more complicated. Suddenly, those six credits she needed to finish her poli-sci mayor didn’t seem as important anymore. With literal Gods falling from the sky, romancing her best friend, getting them in SHIELD’s radar, and suddenly having her profile updated with them as she became ‘of interest’, if only because she works for Jane, her normal life was as well as dead.

Her brother, during one of his random visits, laughed in her face at how her dream of normalcy was shattered by a literal God falling out of the sky. And let’s not mention their father. It was hysterical, really, and she couldn’t even get mad at them; she got it, it was funny. That’s not to say she wasn’t still mad about the turn of events.

How was she ever supposed to expect that interning for an astrophysicist for six months would end up being such a high-profile job? And then, Jane got nominated for the Nobel Prize! Goodness gracious.

She was happy for Jane, of course, but at the same time she wept for her old life as an unknown twenty-something university student that anyone barely knew. The longer she spent beside Jane, the more she got acknowledged by important figures; be it at galas where other scientists recognized her as Dr Forster’s PA since she followed after Jane when New Mexico was done with, or SHIELD, because of the same reason and also since Thor went all over calling her his _lightning sister_.

So, getting the message from her father about finally coming out wasn’t entirely surprising, but annoying nonetheless. If she was being honest, she’s been expecting something like this for years now.

“Hey, Jane?” Darcy calls loudly and gets a noncommittal hum from her friend on the other side of the lab. “I got a message from dad, I need to leave for an emergency family meeting.”

“Is everyone okay?” Jane asks, finally raising her head and actually paying attention.

“I think so?” Darcy shrugs. “He didn’t specify one way or another, so I suppose it’s now _that_ urgent.”

“When are you leaving?” Jane asks, returning to reading the data they collected last night and only listening with half of her attention now.

“As soon as possible. My brother, and even mum when he finds her, are supposed to show up. I don’t think we’ve all been together out of the usual Christmas get together, since dad’s accident a few years ago,” Darcy murmured, tapping her chin with the duct tape she was using to fix one of Jane’s babies a few minutes ago.

“A big deal then,” Jane hummed, putting the pen on her ear and rising with the long sheet of data to compare notes with another sheet in a close-by desk. “I hope everyone’s okay, say hi to them for me and call once you’re there. If things are serious, take your time, and let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Will do, Janey. I’ll go pack now.”

Darcy left the lab with a hum from Jane and walked up the stairs to prepare a bag. She didn’t have to wrangle around too much with her things since she has most of anything she may need at the house by the lake where she is going. She may not see her family too much, but they always get together in two’s or three’s when they can. Her father popping unexpectedly wherever she is at the time to take her shopping, or maybe only for dinner if he doesn’t have more time, or sometimes for a week-long holiday only the two of them in a private island to get some much-needed vitamin A; her brother, Lucien, deciding to take her away for a while for ‘fun’ when he’s passing by twice each year isn’t that odd either; and sometimes even the two of them together gang up on her to cut off her normal life and spoil her with extravagant outings on resorts, pampering at spas, and hours upon hours of shopping for things she has nowhere to use as her job with Jane isn’t the best of places for dressing with the glamorous things they have her buying. The only scheduled yearly visit is from her mother, at said house by the lake, and for the new year.

As she packed, she also grabbed the only picture she usually has with her, the one they took when all four of them got together last when her father was injured. As she smiles down at it and passes a finger over the image, a glimmer of gold changes the picture and the shape of the people changes from a regular old couple hugging their kids, to a young-looking and beautiful blond woman, with bright silver eyes and as pale as Darcy herself. The man goes from an old and white-haired man, with caramel eyes and also pale skin, to Tony Stark how he looked eight summers ago right after getting released from the hospital and the cast on his arm in place yet for the next couple of hours. And while Lucien’s shape remains the same, all tall and blond like mother, with brown eyes and slightly tanned skin like father; Darcy’s eyes become as silver and otherworldly as the woman’s in the picture. She can’t wait to see all of them together again, no matter how bad the news father has for them actually is. It’s been way too long since last Christmas slash New Year celebrations.

* * *

* * *

Two days later, Darcy arrives with her rented car at the house. She sends a text to Jane before getting off, grabbing her bag from the back and walking to the front door. And sure, father told her to expect guests, but she didn’t think they’d be there _already_.

“Who the hell are you?” A deep voice asks, gun pointed at her head while Darcy keeps her hands up as unthreatening as possible.

Thankfully, Barton appears before things become worse. “Lewis? What are you doing here?”

“What? Can’t a girl enter her own home now? Get that gun away from me Sargent Barnes, or I won’t be held accountable for what I do next.”

“What is going on?” And then, of course, Captain America is there.

She can’t help but scowl at the man. The guy that almost _killed_ her father. What is the bastard even doing there?

“Don’t,” Darcy warns as Barnes’ hand tries to go for her shoulder.

As Black Widow and Falcon arrive, they get to see as Bucky puts his hand on Darcy’s right shoulder and she turns a glare at the man. Before he can try and wrap the cuffs he got from who-knows-where around her wrists, she has him pressed against the door with a hand behind his neck, while the other twists his metal arm without much effort at his back.

Rogers and a just arriving Maximoff immediately react, trying to get closer and help Barnes, but Romanoff and Wilson stay put, while Barton is too surprised to do more than gape at them. Before Cap or the witch can touch her though, she turns to look at them with an angry glare; her eyes turn to silver, her powers surge and create a protective shimmering golden bubble around her in a single second. All the while Barnes stays still under her hand, pinned against the wall, feet barely touching the floor underneath him, and laboured breath coming off him in small and ragged pants.

Steve’s fists pounds against her shield, while the red mist of the witch swirls around it looking for a weak spot without much luck. Darcy smirks at them without an ounce of regret.

“Sargent Barnes, if you keep the violence down, and your hands to yourself, I’ll release you. Deal?”

“Ye-es… Deal!” He gasps with difficulty.

Slowly, and under the watchful gaze of the ex-avengers around them, she lets the man get back to his feet, stepping away the second her fingers are off him. He grabs with a painful grimace his flesh hand over his opposite shoulder, turning with hard and guarded eyes to look at her as his feet move him in the opposite direction.

“Who are you?” Barnes whispers.

Darcy grabs her bag, that fell to the floor in all the commotion, and straightens with a smile.

“Darcy Lewis, for now. When daddy comes he’ll tell you more if any of you still have some of his trust,” and she turns to Rogers with a malicious smirk, “Which I highly doubt, in your case, Cap.”

“I thought you were an orphan, Lewis,” Barton asks from his corner of the room, as he observes with crossed arms and an assessing gaze.

“Yes, that was the lie dad created to keep my real identity under wraps.” As Vision decides to make his apparition right that second, Darcy beams at the android and rushes to him, bag falling on the couch as she throws it carelessly there. “Little brother!” She exclaims and hugs him. “I’m so happy to see you again! How are you? Do you know what happened? Dad wouldn’t say anything to me!”

“Brother?” The witch exclaims, turning a surprised look Vision’s way.

“Oh God,” Barton groans. “Please, please tell me you’re Bruce’s daughter, not Tony’s.”

“Sorry, nope. Can’t do. That’d be lying,” Darcy says playfully, letting go of Vision and turning to look at the shocked people in her living room. “Don’t even bother,” she says before the Widow can start her questioning and Darcy glares at the woman with a freezing stare, “I’m not stupid enough to reveal anything to a spy. You’ll have to wait until dad gets his ass over here. None of you are trustworthy enough for my tastes.”

“Darcy,” Vision tries to sound chastening but fails terribly as she turns a smile in his direction. “Don’t be so hard on them. Both sides made mistakes…”

“Sorry, bro, but I’m a simple woman. I gave them a chance and they almost killed dad, so there is no way I’m giving them a second opportunity to hurt him now. You know how I am.”

With a defeated sigh on the face of her sharp and determined gaze, Vision nodded and turned away still holding her hand. “Come, sister. Let me tell you what is going on while you unpack. I’m sure you’re anxious enough already.”

With a smile and a tug of a golden swirl in the air, the bag sails in the air over Darcy’s hand and they walk away.

“Vee?” The witch calls, making them pause with their feet already on the first set of the stairs. “You trust that woman?”

“Of course,” Vision replies before he’s done turning to look at her, “She’s my sister.”

“Is she really… Tony’s?” Captain America chocks off with a strangled sound.

“Darcy is Mr Stark’s blood daughter, yes.”

Tugging on his arm, Darcy gets back Vision’s attention as they continue going up while ignoring the furious whispering of the people they leave behind. “Did I mention Jr and mom are coming over? Friday says that dad estimates they’ll be here in a week or so, _if_ Lucy’s lucky enough and finds her. First time seeing her twice in a year since dad got kidnapped, I’m so excited!”

* * *

* * *

A commotion cuts off Darcy’s conversation with Vision a few hours later, way after they finished talking about the important stuff, but still, it wasn’t every day they had time to catch up on each other and it pissed off Darcy that someone is messing with her time with his youngest sibling. There are sounds of broken crystal and a scuffle downstairs in no time at all since the first yell, so she grabs Vision’s hand and lets him phase them down through the floor, finding Barton and Loki fighting all over the kitchen while Thor stays by the open back door with raised hands and a sheepish look. The ex-avengers are just as useless in their attempts to stop Barton’s mad storming of the kitchen.

“Loki, he breaks anything and I’ll make you fix it,” Darcy says as her feet land firmly over the wooden floor. “Hey Thor-bro,” she waves at the pleasantly surprised blonde by the door.

“Thunder sister!” Thor beams and hugs her with one arm. “Vision,” he nods and gets another back from the android.

“Stop it, Clint!” Steve huffs all indignant, but he might as well be talking to a wall.

Meanwhile, Barton cartwheels over the couch that Loki just put between them and lands on the coffee table, throwing a kick at Loki’s head and getting blocked while the God of mischief smiles lazily at the enraged man. Left punch, right hook, another kick, a jab to the ribs, nothing touches Loki, and Barton becomes even more furious with each blocked hit.

“When did you arrive back on earth anyway?” Darcy asks, turning her head under Thor’s heavy muscles, to look up at the man.

“A few weeks ago, actually,” Thor beamed at her some more, “The government of Norway was nice enough to donate a plot of land big enough for the remaining of Asgard to set up.”

“What do you mean the remaining of Asgard? What happened to the Golden Realm?” She says as a surprised eyebrow goes up on her face.

Thor sighs and decides to take over a free stool, sitting and fidgeting with the salt and pepper bottles on the middle of the kitchen island. In the living room, the sound of more broken glass sounds loudly as Darcy glares Barton’s way, where he just broke the entrance door glass.

“My father passed away a few months ago,” Thor starts explaining and Darcy gasps, grabbing one of his hands to comfort him; he smiles thankfully at her. “With his death, the seal keeping away my older and crazy sister broke. She came out from a portal mere minutes after father passed away, demanded we kneel for the new Queen of Asgard and of course we didn’t. On our way back to Asgard, she attacked and we fell. Long story short, Loki and I landed on Sakaar, met Hulk and Valkyrie there, raised a coup and stormed out of the place.” His smile dampened some as he reached that part though, “Sadly, as we arrived at Asgard, most were dead already and only a few survived when they followed Heimdall to some old ruins hidden in the mountains. Then, while I kept Hela entertained, Valkyrie and the freed slaves from Sakaar helped against her army of undead, and Loki freed Surtur to deal with our sister. It was a mad rush to get all the survivors loaded into the ship Loki brought, while Surtur destroyed everything and staved off Hela.”

Thor took some time to simply breathe as he finished for the moment and held Darcy’s hand clasped tightly in his. Loki returned to the kitchen in the silence than ensued and sat on Darcy’s other side.

“Did you kill birdbrain?” Darcy asked turning her head at Loki and using Tony’s favourite name for the man.

“If only,” he said with a smile and looking at her with interest. “Lady Darcy, am I correct?” And as she nodded, he grabbed her free hand from the counter and kissed her knuckles with a smooth move, “Please to finally meet Thor’s thunder sister. You’ll have to share the tale of how you two became acquaintances later.”

“Oh, he’s good,” Darcy turned to Thor with amusement and snickered with Thor. “You weren’t kidding about his silver tongue.”

“Aye, my brother is quite the charmer when he wants to,” Thor smirked and caused Loki to pout since they were laughing at him.

“You were saying, about Hela?” Rogers asked, cutting into the moment and turning down the mood once more.

While Thor looked down at his hands holding Darcy’s on the table, Loki was the one to continue the tale as his brother didn’t seem to be in the mood to keep talking.

“We left Asgard and watched it explode because of Surtur, but at least _that_ was enough to take on the mad woman. We were good on our way here though, when we crossed paths with… with Thanos,” Loki almost whispered with how lowly he spoke. “He attacked without giving us a warning and almost killed all of us; not even the green monster was able to take on him.”

“Hulk wasn’t able to fight against him?” Darcy gasped with surprised and Thor assented morosely with his head.

“That’s… that’s impossible,” Natasha whispered. “How can anyone be that strong?”

“Well, the Mad Titan is that strong,” Loki said with a poker face. “In fact, if it weren’t because of me, everyone might as well be dead.”

“What, really?” Barton snorted in disbelief as he walked into the room, pieces of golden cloth hanging from his hands. Torn pieces of her mother’s golden drapes, Darcy noticed with a gasp.

“What…” Darcy whispered, staring intently at the white-gold ruined cloth falling on the countertop from Barton’s hands. “What… what? You!” She raised from the stool with an angry snarl and turned to Loki, “You ruined my drapes!”

“It was the only way to-”

“My drapes, you bastard!”

“He wasn’t about to stop-”

Darcy raised a finger under his nose and closed in on him, “Mother got those as a gif from the Sovereigns, you dimwitted, smug, and foolish son of a frosted blueberry! ARGH?!” Darcy roared and stormed off.

Barnes snorted softly in the remaining silence, “Frosted blueberry? What the actual fuck kind of insult is that?”

“Language!” Roger said subdued.

“Sovereigns?” Loki asked looking ashen-faced.

“What’s a sovereign?” Wanda asked as Darcy shout reached the kitchen.

“ ** _My fucking curtains!_** You completely destroyed them… I’m gonna make a smoothie with your blood as the main ingredient, Smurf Boy!”

And as Darcy’s angry footsteps grew closer to the kitchen, Loki startled and disappeared in a puff of green mist. Darcy walked into the kitchen with glowing silver eyes and golden energy skittering all over her arms like lightning.

“Where is that jerk?”

“He teleported away,” Thor smiled, looking over Darcy’s energy with curiosity, “You never mentioned having magic, thunder-sister.”

“Mom’s an Eternal,” Darcy shrugged and angrily sat back down next to Thor, while he opened his mouth in an ‘o’ of understanding. “Your brother better come back and fix my drapes, or I swear for everything that is holy in this corner of the universe, I’ll cut off his balls next time I see him, dry them, and hang them from my keys as trophies. That cloth may as well have been older than him and more expensive than an entire solar system! Mom is going to be so mad…”

“I thought Eternals were long since dead…?” Thor asked cautiously.

“What’s an Eternal?” Barton asked too.

“Most of them,” Darcy told Thor and completely ignored the archer. “Mother has a brother, we know as much, but we aren’t sure if anyone else survived the war. For all that we know, mum and uncle are the last of them of pure bloodlines.”

“That’s a relief,” Thor sighed and Darcy snorted, while Thor’s name was exclaimed by many around the kitchen in outrage.

“No, no. Don’t scold him,” Darcy said waving a hand in the air to calm everyone. “My ancestors we shitty, I know that. The universe if better off with them gone. Everyone, I included, agree as much.”

“How can you say that?” Rogers said with a very disappointed and judgy look at her.

“Oooh,” Darcy smirked and faked shivering in her seat, “Is that the famous look of ‘ _America is disappointed in you!’_?” She giggled and completely stunned the man in place. “I can’t believe dad was right about it. It’s quite something.” And she snorted looking at the man this time, “Too bad it has no effect on me, Rogers.”

* * *

* * *

Tony arrived three days later, with the rest of the Avengers and some extras that Darcy wasn’t expecting. Dr Stephen Strange and Bruce Banner, just to begin with, and some others that her father mentioned before but she didn’t know yet, were in on things. There was a short-lived discussion about the presence of Loki, but it was dealt with when Fury arrived and calmed all the ruffled feathers. So, with them all gathered there, Fury stepped forward in the cramped living room and put a holographic projector in the middle of the coffee table. The only thing that appeared, was the purple ugly face od Thanos, the Mad Titan, and the man in his way to Earth in search for the remaining Infinity Stones… and the destruction of half the universe.


End file.
